Dragon Age: Rise of Tiamat
by AleksKoval
Summary: You are slave taken to the Tevinter Imperium, you encounter a friend, a cult and an ancient legend. Will you seek Justice or Vengeance?


The Story

* * *

You begin with your Origin when a group of mercenaries attack and capture you. You were put on a slave caravan and, through the Imperial Highway, are travelling to Perivantium, a city in the Tevinter Imperium. You meet an older gentleman in the caravan and try to find out what's going on, you find out that the mercenaries are the Raiders of the Waking Sea and have been hired by a Tevinter Magister to capture potential slaves. The Gentleman's name is Gareth. You arrive at Perivantium and are sold off to a Magister, then taken to his mansion and to an underground dungeon. You overhear the guards talking about how "The plan is progressing on schedule, we have enough slaves to sacrifice and fullfill our quota. When the time comes, Tiamat will rise again." It just so happens that Gareth was sold to the same Magister and you two are sharing a cell, and it turns out that Gareth is a Mage who was able hide his magical abilities very well. You both have no idea who Tiamat is, but are not surprised that a Tevinter Magister would be sacrificing slaves for a blood-magic ritual. You escape your cell and fight your way through the guards, as you enter the Main Chamber and see the Magister, you both knew that you couldn't defeat him on his worst day, luckily the Magister was too focused on the ritual that he drops his guard, you can either use the environment in some way to cripple him or directly stab him in the back, the fight is still rather difficult but not impossible. After defeating the Magister, Gareth looks through some notes and letters and finds out that there is a Magister cult called "The Worshipers of Tiamat" and they intended to sacrifice hundreds of thousands of slaves to summon an Old-God said to be even more powerful than several Archdemon's put together. The Protagonist approaches the Altar to examine it as a wave of energy bursts into you and and you begin to see visions of a five-headed dragon wreaking havoc upon the world as it burns. You wake up and discuss with Gareth that you must do something, however with the Tevinter borders closed off, there is no way to contact the other nations of Thedas, and an idea was thought: since the Magister they just killed was wearing a mask and it seems that he was a recluse, meaning the only ones who knew his identity were the guards who are all dead and a few servants, whom after some convincing now serve you, either Gareth, who is a mage, or a mage Protagonist, can take his place and from within the Tevinter Imperium can amass enough influence and forces to fight the Worshipers of Tiamat and stop them from successfully performing the ritual, because at the very least you would be saving all those slaves.

* * *

Origins

* * *

All Origins are unaffected by the Mage class, except for the Dalish Origin where a mage needs to become The First, as they would hide it so well that even other mages wouldn't know.

Human:

Noble - You are a noble from the Free Marches when a group of Mercenaries attacked and pillaged your city, killing your family and capturing you.

Commoner - You are a farmer in the Free Marches when a group of Mercenaries attacked and pillaged your village, killing your family and capturing you.

Dwarf:

Merchant - You are a surface-dwarf working for the merchant guild when a group of Mercenaries attacked your caravan and captured you.

Carta - You are a caste-less dwarf working for the carta when a group of Mercenaries attacked you while you were attacking a merchant caravan, killing your teammates and capturing you.

Elf:

Dalish - You are a Dalish Elf(either a Hunter or the Keeper's First, depending if you choose warrior/rouge or mage) when a group of Mercenaries attacked your clan, killing your clan and capturing you.

City - You are a City Elf in a Free Marcher city when a group of Mercenaries attacked the city, killing almost everyone and capturing you

Qunari:

Tal-Vashoth - Your are a Qunari who has forsaken the Qun and joined a mercenary group when a group of Mercenaries attacked you while you were on a bodyguarding job, killing your teammates and client and capturing you.

Beresaad - You are a Qunari loyal to the Arishok, sent on a mission to the Free Marches when a group of Mercenaries attacked the village you were passing by, killing everyone and capturing you.

* * *

Classes

* * *

There would be a cross class system.

Warrior, Rouge and Mage.

You can cross only two classes during a playthrough, the way it would work is, you pick a class, go through the tutorial-prologue segment of the game and later on find trainers or through a special blood-magic ritual gain a secondary class.

There are limits however, Only a Warrior can wear Heavy armor and wield a two-handed weapon and taunt, A Rouge can go invisible and backstab, and A Mage can heal and cast AOE destructive spells.

Secondary Classes:

Warrior - You can learn to wield a one-handed weapon and/or shield(without a shield there would be a bonus to evade and it kinda looks cool) and use a few one-handed weapon skills, and be able to smash walls and doors(this better be made to look epic as hell because it sure sounds lame to me).

Rouge - You can learn to pick locks and wield dual weapons or a bow.

Mage - You can use a staff and cast a few single-target spells, such as Lightning, Winter's Breath and Ignite. You can also become more aware in the Fade and interact with objects in the world through magic.(The only ways to get this as a secondary class is if you perform a blood-magic ritual and sacrifice slaves, or you can go fight the second toughest boss in the game in mid-game and gain it as a reward.)

* * *

Characters

* * *

Companions:

*Gareth - male human mage, captured from the Free Marches along with the protagonist.

*Elizabeth - female human mage, an up and coming Tevinter mage who the protagonist can take on as an apprentice because no other magister wants an inexperienced mage with no recommendations(because her previous master died).

*Rose - female elf mage, a dalish elf keeper whose clan was killed as she was brought to Tevinter as a slave but the protagonist can either save or buy.

*John - male qunari mage, a qunari Sarebaas who can be freed by the protagonist and convinced to become Tal-Vashoth.

*Michael - male human warrior, a guardsman of Tevinter who hates the Tevinter Imperium and only works to support his younger siblings.

*Jacob - male dwarf warrior, a castless dwarf working for the carta who is a survivor of an attack on the protagonists mansion.

*Maria - female qunari warrior, a Tal-Vashoth working as a mercenary/pet to a Tevinter Magister who the protagonist kills.

*Zevran - male elf rouge, a former Antivan Crow who can be hired if the protagonist can convince or kill the Antivan Crows.

*Angel - female human rouge, a smuggler in the Tevinter Imperium, makes most of her profits from Lyrium trade.

*Brook - male dwarf rouge, a noble representative from Orzammar who is just bored with all the politics.

Notable People:

*Christopher - human, the Black Divine who is quite a friendly fellow and gives out great advice, he is threatened by the other Magisters if he doesn't give out the Tevinter version of the Chant of Light.

*Dworkin Glavonak - dwarf, a commonly, and with good cause, considered insane dwarf who makes special explosives with lyrium, he and his brother Voldrik traveled to Tevinter to go into hiding from Qunari death squads. He can offer his services to the Protagonist.

*Voldrik Glavonak - dwarf, a master smith who specializes in reinforcing strongholds, after the protagonist offers safe refuge to Dworkin, he can offer his services to build extra underground tunnels and reinforce the mansions defences.

*Bodahn Feddic - dwarf, after his trip to Orlais he and Sandal were captured by mercenaries and sold off to a Tevinter Magister, luckily the protagonist freed Bodahn and Sandal, but with the borders closed down they can't leave Tevinter without being captured again, so the protagonist can offer them safe refuge in his mansion and Bodahn can get some merchant dwarves contacts to set up shop.

*Sandal Feddic - dwarf, the adopted son of Bodahn, he is a savant when it comes to enchantments, after being freed and offered safe refuge in the protagonists mansion, Sandal would gladly offer you enchantment services.

*Fred - human, a Tevinter Chantry brother whose favourite saying is:"What's the point in asking for forgiveness if ya ain't got nothing good to ask forgiveness for?". He prefers taverns to chantries and can be often found in the underground, whether it's fighting, animal fighting, gambling, watching others fight, if there's a vice to like he probably tried it and can give you advice on how to live with it. Make no mistake, he is a strong believer and when drunk he speak like a Chanter(only speaks lines from the Chant of light).

*Gloria - elf, a servant of the previous magister whose mansion you took over in the beggining, she is a young but clever girl who knows how to survive, when first meeting her she prioritized the safety of the rest of the servants before determining if it is safe for them to be working for you.

*Gustavo - elf, an eccentric who owns the best brothel in the city, the protagonist can ask for help gathering information on the magisters dirtiest and most embarrassing secrets.

*The Lady - spirit in a mortal elf form, a spirit that was bound by the Tevinters but freed by the protagonist, she helps the protagonist by telling of ancient knowledge of Tiamat, some forgotten magic of the Arcane Warriors, and summoning other benevolent spirits in helping to fight against the Worshippers of Tiamat.

*The Sage - dragon, an ancient dragon who has personally seen the Old Gods before the blights. Will he be an ally or an enemy?

Romance Options:

Elizabeth

Rose

Michael

Maria

Zevran(unless romanced by Alive Warden)

Brook

Fred

Gloria

Gustavo

The Lady

* * *

Notes

* * *

Protagonist can become an Altus(the highest ranked Tevinter Mage who can speak to an old god) due to a mental connection with a five-headed old-god dragon named Tiamat - the god of the salt sea.

Ambassadoria - the dwarven representatives elected by Orzammar to advise the Archon and Magisterium and manage trade.

The story takes place in Perivantium.

The male Divine(Black Divine) is actually a decent fellow who you can either assassinate to get a higher noble status among the asshole Magister nobles, or become friends with him and you can visit him often for advice, chantry blessing, or just a pleasent conversation. The protagonist can complete a quest to convince, threaten or kill the Tevinter Magisters threatening him, so he could deliver the Chant of Light properly.

At some point you find a one-time-use only Golem Control Rod and command a Juggernaut Golem to bust a hole open in Minrathous so your army can invade.

Publicanium - is one of two ruling bodies of the Tevinter Empirium, along with the Magisterium, though they are only elected officials who don't hold any power, but the protagonist can appeal to them for the support in fighting the Tevinter Magisters who are trying to summon Tiamat.

A group of Tevinter Magisters are trying to sacrifice more slaves than the First Darkspawn-Magisters to summon Tiamat, an Old-God five-headed dragon, to vanquish the Qunari and eventually rule Thedas.

The protagonist can establish a trade agreement with a minor Dwarven representative for various metals and lyrium, as well as make an agreement with smugglers to use the tunnels under the protagonist home base for smuggling for a cut of the profits, hire a group of mercenaries as guards for the home base(possibly a mansion), and hire the Antivan Crows as bodyguards against assassins, and the Crows can work as spies to gather valuable information.

Incaensor - meaning dangerous substance, such as raw lyrium, but also a derogatory slang for magic-using slave.(The perfect title for the Protagonist if mage).

Dracolisks and Elephants - not sure what to do with the elephants, the Dracolisks can be mounts and maybe the protagonist can have a stable. The Elephants are used as mounts in Tevinter, maybe they can be reinforcements?

A Dwarven protagonist can become a mage through a Blood-magic ritual.

Projectile weapons - flintlocks(Rouge), muskets(Mage) and blunderbuss(Warrior).

Sandal Feddic - a sidequest where you have to fetch some flowers, candles, candy, a toy mabari and a lyrium amulet and Sandals improved mood leads to your enchantments becoming about 20% stronger.

Eventually the Worshipers of Tiamat will need a certain ingredient for their ritual: A piece of the Original Blight from the Black City. While trying to stop them, you and your companions enter the Fade and go into the Black City to stop these cultists, all while trying to stave off the darkness that seeps into your mind, nearly turning you and your companions insane... or perhaps into Darkspawn?

* * *

Lore

* * *

In the Tevinter Imperium, in a cave forgotten by the people, the creators and time itself, there is a tablet. Covered in Lyrium written in a language so ancient it cannot be comprehended by any living sane being. Luckily on a day that wasn't documented, two unlikely individuals entered the cave: A mad Dwarf, a Shaper, exiled because if his incapability to read The Memories of Orzammar, and an Elf, a Keeper, and the only survivor of her clan. No one knows their story, only what happened after they entered that cave. Only the Elf left the cave, alone, and with a written page with what many Tevinter scholars are still arguing over to this day: Either it's a Prophecy or History or Mad ramblings of a Mad Dwarf, or perhaps it's All those things. In the cave, the Dwarf and Elf found a large stone tablet covered in Lyrium, and surrounding it a perfect circle of old remains of Darkspawn. The Dwarf approached the Tablet, prostrated himself and began to read the Lyrium on the tablet, for once in his life he's able to read a Memory, The Elf wrote down what he said, in hopes that this could be a historical discovery, little did she know that it would be the start of something great and potentially catastrophic in the future of Thedas. This is what was written on the Lyrium covered Tablet:

"Before our time there once was an Ancient Kingdom, it was old, corrupt and withering, ruled by Tiamat the Last Mad King. By his side there was the Last Keeper of Light, seeing how this Kingdom is doomed to be no more, he felt the responsibility the become a Maker, the like of which was not seen since the beginning, and create a new Kingdom. During Creation, as The Maker focused his gaze upon our world, he neglected the Ancient Kingdom behind him, only to be harshly reminded by Tiamat. Fueled by rage and darkness at the sight of the Makers' neglect of the Ancient Kingdom, he vowed:" If you wish to build your own Kingdom of New Light, I shall Taint it with Darkness and resurrect the Fallen". Out of desperation to protect his new kingdom, the Maker enveloped Tiamat with his New Light and subdued him, using Tiamat as the Foundation for his throne, which eventually was surrounded by a city of light as glimmering as Gold. And on the first night after Creation, the Maker dreamed and let his guard down, Tiamat used this chance to sow the seed of Corruption into the Maker and his Kingdom of New Light: "The creatures of your world will have a self destructive curiosity, their reason, kindness and hope will fade. One day they shall enter your Golden city and i shall welcome them through nightmares, forcing you to abandon the city, allowing me to spread my Corruption. By my command they shall break me free of my prison and i shall resurrect the Fallen of my Ancient Kingdom and conquer yours". The Maker awoke and felt fear."

The Elf had her own interpretations of this Tablet, most worrisome was this: "Thedas will never be safe"


End file.
